


the closer i get

by sevenxhells



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, i tried to write pwp but it didn't really work woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They trailed along the plane of his shoulder and down his spine and he shuddered beneath them.</p><p>Adam's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the closer i get

It wasn't a dream he had often. Only in those twilight hours, the nights he was afraid to sleep, afraid to find himself in Cabeswater with the trees whispering to him, Latin slipping from their mouthless tongues sweet and thick as honey. It was the nights he had no need to take, no need to swallow little pills and crash into another reality.

No, this dream didn't come often, but it was always the same. Dark and swirling, the feel of fingers on his bare back tracing the dark lines of his tattoo. They trailed along the plane of his shoulder and down his spine and he shuddered beneath them.

Adam's fingers.

It startled him every time. The immense thrill of it, the secret longing, the shame that followed in the early dawn light peeking behind dark curtains.

But still it came. Persistent. Fleeting.

He struggled to wake himself and soon the unmade bed became solid beneath him as it always did. But this time the smooth tracing of skin remained and Ronan lay still, wondering if somehow he'd taken the impression from his dream.

 _Impossible_ , he thought and clenched his eyes tighter, willing the sensation to slip away into his unconsciousness. But still it lingered. He shifted slightly and the feeling stilled. He became increasingly aware of the depressed mattress, alien to him, along with the warm prickling heat emanating from a body solidly beside him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," came the cool Henrietta accent Ronan would admit to no one he'd come to find an attractive quality in its residents. "It’s just... I heard you making noises and I wanted to make sure--"

"Gansey let you in?" He cut Adam off in an attempt to sound annoyed and turned to push himself up onto an elbow. The hand on his back fell away and into Adam's lap. Ronan knew no one had to let Adam in, that Adam was free to come and go as he pleased, and recently had been coming more than he left. Ronan usually grunted in his general direction upon seeing him slung in a chair by the window with a book in his lap, but secretly looked forward to glimpsing the silhouette.

He did not respond but stared rather intently down at Ronan, who became instantly aware of the crisp air washing over his exposed skin.

“Ronan,” Adam said quietly. “I have them, too. The dreams, I mean.”

Ronan only gaped at him, his heart thundering in his chest. He’d known they were connected. Cabeswater was the powerful string that united them and neither would deny to anyone that it was more than significant.

But here in the dim, Ronan felt it surge stronger than ever. It was with a surprising ease that he leaned up to press his lips to Adam’s throat, then his jaw, and finally his mouth. It was a silent urge he’d held before but somehow this time he didn’t fear whatever kind of repulsion Adam may have. He knew that it would not be rejected.

Adam’s lips parted and moved cautiously against his for a moment before pulling away. Ronan gazed breathless up at him, his heart still thumping wildly against his ribcage. But Adam didn’t flee as one might expect. Instead those same fingers he’d felt a dozen times before in his dreams rose to touch Ronan’s face, his cheek, and in a moment his lips returned, hungry and hot and all-consuming.

Ronan curled his legs toward Adam and snaked an arm around his waist, tugging him down on top of him on the narrow mattress. Kisses became broken as panting for air grew in necessity. Hands fumbled and twisted in the few remaining articles of clothing between them.

And that tense friction of Adam’s hips against him. Delicious and thick and wonderful. The frantic movement striking him hard and he felt himself arching up into it, intoxicated by the weight pressing him down.

“Parrish,” Ronan gasped when the boy’s hand moved to hover above his pelvic bone. “You sure?”

Adam swallowed and nodded, tracing the lines of Ronan’s hips before slipping his fingers beneath the fine material of his sleep shorts. He grinned shyly as Ronan tensed.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” he said, his voice quiet and quaking. “I’m afraid I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing.”

Ronan only shook his head, breath caught in his throat. The truth was that he didn’t have much experience himself. For all of his brother Declan’s parade of girlfriends, Ronan had an equally inverse amount to show for himself. It was never for lack of trying. It had simply always felt strange or wrong or incomplete somehow. And by the time he’d been conscious enough to shake himself from his brother’s worrying influence, he finally knew why.

It was never how it was _supposed_ to feel. It was never like _this_.

Ronan shuddered and gasped again as Adam’s hand closed lightly around his cock, testing his flesh, stroking him easily as he swelled. He could feel Adam, too, aroused and pressing at his thigh. Adam’s mouth hovered above him, lips fallen open in concentration and breath tickling his eyelashes. Ronan wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them but he laid back, unable to move.

Becoming suddenly very aware of his imminent release and having done very little to deserve it, he seized Adam’s wrist and pulled him down to the side, rotating around him awkwardly on the small surface until he lay straddling his waist, hands fisted at either side of Adam’s head, a look of shock and confusion spread on his features.

“Not yet,” Ronan mumbled roughly against Adam’s good ear as his mouth made its way down his neck.

Adam’s shirt hit the floor with a dull thud and Ronan followed the faint trail of hair on his belly down to the still fastened second-hand slacks. Adam squirmed and suppressed a laugh, perhaps because of the light tickling of Ronan’s overgrown 5 o’clock shadow, perhaps because of the absurdity of it all. All that time spent hiding his true self, his true feelings, for it to fall away in a mere instant.

His hands trembled over the material, button, and zipper slightly less deftly than he’d have liked Adam to observe. He groaned as Ronan relieved him of his trousers, tossing them aside with the same carelessness as his shirt a moment before.

The nervous energy of the previous moment vanished when Ronan slid the tips of his fingers up Adam’s shaft before placing a small kiss on the gleaming, leaky head of his cock. Adam stiffened, his hands clutching the bedsheets, knuckles turning white with the effort of it. Ronan parted his lips and took an inch into his mouth, and another, lapping his tongue around the head and worked his hands at the base.

A moment later, Adam shuddered. Ronan wasn’t surprised it took so little to bring Adam to this point. In fact, he’d found it rather endearing. And anyway, there would be more time to figure this out, to learn the ebbs and flows of the other’s body.

As Adam came with a sharp gasp, Ronan had another thought leap to the front of his mind. What if Adam didn’t want to try again? But he wasn’t a fool. _Adam_ had come to his room; it was _Adam_ who removed the thin cotton blanket from his shoulders, traced _his_ fingers along the tattoo, knowing full well what it would mean if Ronan were to wake.

And then Adam reached for him, pulling him towards his face in a kiss that made the idea slip from his mind as though it had never occurred. And with renewed fervor, Adam resumed his previous efforts, this time adding his mouth to help Ronan along.

He careened over that blissful cliff, jerking up into Adam’s mouth with a start and fell back onto the bed. Adam did his part to clean at least some of the mess that followed and crawled back up to kiss Ronan again before tucking his head under his chin.

The whispery pull of sleep lulled Ronan back. He closed his eyes and this time the dream was different, though it felt the same. It was he and Adam together in Cabeswater, walking side by side.

“ _Una vive, solus morere_ ,” the trees whispered and cried yellow leaves into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for ~real~ in a long time so please forgive me  
> i don't know what this is  
> i don't know latin but i read several message board threads about the phrase i used  
> also sorry for the phrase i used


End file.
